Free
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: Olvidaría su pequeño papel de "Héroe salvando a la damisela en apuros" y regresaría a ser su símbolo de odio como lo fue desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron [One-Shot]


**Bien he aquí mi primer fic en esta sección sobre mi pareja favorita ya que todos escribían de SNK y yo solo quería ser popular xD ¡Na! No es cierto de verdad espero y lo disfruten ñ.ñ así mismo si no te gusta la pareja te pido abstente a leer.**

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece todo es obra del fabuloso Hajime Isayama yo solo hice este One Shot.**

**Advertencias: Posible Ooc.**

**..**

**..**

Estaba agotada en todo el sentido de la palabra, su cuerpo ya no le respondía. Por más que quisiera moverse para poder esquivar el feroz ataque de esa enorme y espeluznante criatura, no podía….su fin estaba cerca. Ya no tenía caso el si quiera intentar seguir luchando, terminaría siendo una más en la lista de bajas de la legión, seria devorada por sus enemigos para después ser cruelmente desechada en algún lugar desconocido. Quedaría de una forma lamentable, con el rostro deforme o peor, cerró los ojos y agradeció internamente estar fuera de la muralla; así sus amigos no correrían con la suerte de encontrar los despojos de su cuerpo mutilado. Resignada a morir de esa manera la joven militar dejo caer sus armas y callo de rodillas derrotada. Mientras la imagen de un joven castaño de ojos verdes pasaba por su mente, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la pelinegra al ver la imagen de la persona a quien más amaba en el mundo. Pequeñas lágrimas corrieron de nueva cuenta por sus mejillas, al saber que jamás lo volvería a ver y mucho menos tenerlo entre sus brazos. Porque una vez que muriera sus memorias serian reducidas a nada, ya no sería capaz de recordar los momentos que compartió con él y en el fondo eso era precisamente lo que más deseaba su corazón…olvidarlo todo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos para ver como una enorme mano intentaba atraparla, fue solo cuestión de segundos cuando noto como su futuro asesino caía sin vida frente a ella. Levanto la mirada y pudo distinguir en la capa de aquel desconocido el escudo de unas alas. Mismas que ella también portaba en su uniforme….eran las mismas que ya la habían salvado una vez en el pasado….."_Las alas de la libertad, la esperanza de la humanidad"_

—Eren…— Susurro. Estiro el brazo intentando inútilmente alcanzar a su salvador más fue inútil el cansancio la venció y callo inconsciente en el frio y duro suelo.

Despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, no quería abrir los ojos pues en el momento en que lo hacía, la molesta luz le calaba. Poco a poco fue abriéndolos y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz. Por fin pudo distinguir el lugar en el que se encontraba, era una habitación completamente blanca. No recordaba haber estado en ese lugar antes y ni quería ponerse a pensar en eso ahora, pues en esos momentos su cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Así que por fin despertaste— La joven algo desubicada dirigió su oscura mirada al lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, que de algún modo se le hacía terriblemente familiar. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer a la persona que en ese momento la miraba fijamente desde un pequeño sofá ubicado a un lado de la cama donde hasta hace unos momentos dormía. Miles de preguntas se formaron en su mente tales como….. ¿Qué rayos hacia el arrogante sargento ahí?, ¿Qué paso con el titán que estuvo a punto de comérsela? …..Y la mejor de todas…. ¿Por qué aún seguía con vida? Su cabeza estaba hecha bolas, intentar pensar en el porqué de su situación solo provocaba que una punzada de dolor le recorriera por toda su adolorida cabeza. Llevo ambas manos a su cien y con las yemas de sus dedos las masajeo para así aminorar un poco su dolor.

Por su parte el mejor soldado de la humanidad, solo se limitaba a observar fijamente y a analizar cada uno de los movimientos hechos por la "_Que si mal no recordaba_" era hermana adoptiva del molesto novato Jaeger. Intento recordar su nombre…_Mikasa Ackerman _si su memoria no le fallaba ¡Pero qué diablos! Claro que la recordaba perfectamente esa chica era el mejor soldado de su generación e inclusive en una ocasión tuvo la suerte de ver con sus propios ojos las habilidades de la joven en el campo de batalla. Y ahora simplemente no podía reconocerla en ese estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba, totalmente confundida y débil….."_Patética" _¿Dónde diablos quedo la Mikasa que el recordaba? Le costaba creer que la pelinegra frente a él era la misma chica fuerte y obstinada a la hora de tratarse de Eren que el recordaba. Luego de un rato en el cual ambos se encontraban sumergidos en completo silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, la casi inaudible voz de la chica rompió el cómodo silencio.

— ¿Por qué me salvaste? — Directa y sin rodeos Mikasa logro hacer la pregunta que surcaba su mente desde que recobro el conocimiento. Miro a los ojos a su salvador exigiendo una respuesta con la mirada. El sargento lejos de sentirse intimidado por la gélida mirada que su acompañante le brindaba, decido encararla y clavar sus inexpresivos ojos en los de ella. Iniciando así una intensa lucha de miradas; ninguno parecía querer rendirse, no fue hasta que la Ackerman aparto la mirada cuando una casi imperceptible sonrisa asomo los labios de Rivaille al verse ganador.

—No lo sé…..— Contesto atrayendo la atención de la pelinegra. — ¿Por qué estás en ese estado tan patético? — El no esperaba respuesta alguna por parte de ella, es mas era predecible para el saber lo que pasaría a continuación, esperarían a que Mikasa se recuperara completamente, luego volverían a la muralla Rose donde ella se rencontraría con sus amigos y después todo sería como si nada hubiera pasado. Olvidarían ese pequeño incidente donde el la encontró de rodillas con los ojos hinchados, probablemente por las lágrimas. A punto de ser tomada por un titán, así como también olvidaría su pequeño papel de "Héroe salvando a la damisela en apuros" y regresaría a ser su símbolo de odio como lo fue desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron en la audiencia, cuando pateo al inútil de Jeager frente a sus ojos.

Se puso de pie y camino rumbo a la salida, no tenía ganas de seguir viendo la "vulnerabilidad" de la Ackerman. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto salir, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta incrédulo al escuchar la voz de la pelinegra contestando su pregunta.

—Porque mi existencia ya no tiene razón de ser...Eren ya no me necesita, no tengo motivos más para seguir avanzando ya no soy de utilidad— Respondió con un hilo de voz, aguantándose la inmensas ganas de llorar como lo hizo con anterioridad. No quería por ningún motivo mostrar más de su debilidad, suficiente tenía su orgullo con saberse patética frente a la persona que más antipatía logro despertar en ella.

Lo mejor hubiera sido callar, no responder a la interrogante de su superior pero….eran tantas cosas acumuladas en su interior que simplemente no pudo aguantar más tiempo y termino diciendo lo que justamente más deseaba callar. Y como si fuera cosa del destino en ese momento recordó los motivos que la orillaron a actuar de esa manera:

**Flash Back:**

_Todo paso muy rápido para ella, después del largo entrenamiento con las 3DMG busco a sus amigos por casi todo el escuadrón y cuando por fin los encontró afuera platicando en el patio trasero decidió acercarse hasta ellos, sin embargo en ese momento detuvo sus pasos al escuchar algo de la conversación que jamás debió haberse enterado._

—_Entonces Eren ¿Qué harás cuando Annie salga del cristal?_ _— Pregunto su rubio amigo a su hermano adoptivo._

— _¿No es obvio? Hare que me diga por qué hizo lo que hizo y una vez escuche sus razones actuare debido a ellas._

—_Mmmm ¿No crees que está mal depositar tanta confianza en una persona?_ _— Volvía a preguntar el rubio. En ese momento Mikasa quería salir de su escondite y decirle a Eren que Armin tenía razón, por alguna razón siempre le molesto esa inmensa fe que él tenía para con la rubia. Iba a salir cuando fue detenida por la voz de la persona que más atesoraba en el mundo._

—_Annie no es cualquier persona Armin para mí ella es…especial._

_Esa sola respuesta y el ver como el joven de ojos verdes tocaba su corazón, fue suficiente para saber lo que el en verdad sentía. Lo último que recordaba era correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, luchando en algún lugar de la muralla María contra cientos de titanes y el sabor a vino en su boca acompañándola en su intento de sacar su dolor._

**End Flash Back**

Rivaille la miraba con el ceño fruncido, de cierto modo estaba completamente decepcionado de la pelinegra "_¿Y así hacía llamarse la mejor de su generación?" _era un completa lastima, con tremendo potencial que la Ackerman poseía en el campo de batalla.

—Eres el caso perfecto de un desperdicio de habilidades— Sin ninguna consideración hacia el dolor ajeno hablo expresando lo que pensaba…aunque fueran palabras muy duras no se contendría. — ¿Qué esperas para ir y suicidarte basura? — Alzo un poco más la voz en su última pregunta, desconocía las razones por las cuales la joven se encontraba en ese estado pero quería comprobar si ella en verdad podría ser llamada esperanza de la humanidad.

Cada palabra dicha por su superior resonaba en su cabeza, tenía unas inmensas ganas de levantarse y golpearlo ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla basura sin siquiera saber el porqué de sus actos? Tomo la sábana blanca que le cubría el cuerpo entre sus manos y lentamente estas se fueron convirtiendo en puños. Esa acción no pasó desapercibida para el sargento, sabía que si presionaba un poco más lograría su objetivo de provocarla. Recordó el momento en el que la salvo cuando ella antes de caer inconsciente pronuncio el nombre de Eren; era momento de jugar su última carta.

—Como sea solo date prisa y lárgate de mí vista y no te preocupes por Jaeger le diré que su patética hermana termino suicidándose como la vil basura que era— Al ver como Mikasa comenzaba a temblar de la ira supo que ya no faltaba mucho. —Las escorias como tu hasta suerte tienen porque tal vez el inútil de Eren no tarde mucho en alcanzarte en el infierno.

Esas palabras fueron el detonante final, Mikasa en un arranque de ira se abalanzo contra Rivaille olvidándose completamente que se trataba de su superior y no solo eso sino también del soldado más poderoso de la humanidad. Para él fue muy fácil esquivar su ataque, aprovecho que la joven no pensaba con claridad debido a la furia y de un rápido movimiento la arrastro hacia la cama donde se posiciono encima de ella, la giro de espaldas, la tomo por sus muñecas y coloco sus brazos tras su espalda.

La pelinegra respiraba agitadamente intentando inútilmente soltarse del agarre que el sargento ejercía sobre ella dejándola completamente a su merced. Rivaille no hizo nada mas solo se mantuvo así sosteniéndola hasta que al pasar los minutos noto como poco a poco ella se tranquilizaba.

—Eren no morirá— Susurro cuando por fin estuvo calmada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Inquirió Rivaille aun sometiéndola debajo de él.

—Él es fuerte seguirá.

— ¿Fuerte como tú?

—No….mucho más fuerte— Al decir esto Mikasa se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, efectivamente Eren poseía una fuerza inigualable. Su determinación y el deseo de ser libre lo impulsaban a continuar luchando día a día mientras que ella se comportaba de manera egoísta al darle más prioridad a su vida que a lo que más anhelaba no solo Eren si no también toda la humanidad….la libertad

— ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Viviré.

—Eres débil.

—Todos somos débiles.

—Morirás.

—Luchare.

— ¿Por Eren?

—No por la humanidad— Rivaille complacido al escuchar su última respuesta la libero, camino hacia la salida y en ningún momento se volteo a mirarla, ya estaba todo dicho al menos lo que necesitaba saber.

Mikasa escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, volteo por unos momentos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Esta no era la primera vez que ese hombre la salvaba, estaba completamente agradecida con el pero jamas lo diría pues sabía que su superior no gustaba mucho de agradecimientos, elogios o cualquiera que se le parezca. Sintió como sus parpados se volvían sumamente pesados y el sueño se apodero de ella dejándola tranquilamente dormida.

Ya estaban listos para partir de vuelta al muro Rose donde seguramente sus amigos la esperaban muy preocupados, miro de reojo al sargento Rivaille este estaba leyendo unos papeles, seguramente un reporte de la misión que efectuó antes de encontrase con ella por accidente. Mikasa volteo a ver la pequeña cabaña en medio de la nada en la que paso la noche, según le había dicho Rivaille ese sitio lo uso en varias ocasiones con su equipo para tomar descansos de las largas y agotadoras misiones. Y ya veía porque el sitio era muy tranquilo, no sufrieron ningún ataque de titán por la noche a no ser que…."_El sargento vigilara los alrededores durante toda la noche"_ La Ackerman negó con la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos absurdos, pues si los titanes atacaran estaba cien por ciento segura que su superior hubiera ido a despertarla para irse o en el peor de los casos la hubiera dejado a su suerte.

—Es hora de irnos— Ordeno, a lo cual la pelinegra solo asintió. Ambos partieron a gran velocidad con sus 3DMG y cuando un enemigo aparecía con mucha facilidad lo acababan.

Mikasa nunca se había sentido más libre en toda su vida que en esos momentos, sentir el viento sobre su cara era agradable. Miro la bufanda que siempre la acompañaba y sonrió mientras pensaba que recordar aquello en ese momento le hizo comprender que en realidad aun no quería morir, fue una completa idiota al actuar de esa manera solo por despecho ¿Y que si Eren no la amaba? Ella seguiría ahí a su lado pero esta vez no detrás de el sino luchando a su lado por la tan deseada libertad. Observo a su superior frente a ella quería agradecerle y así lo haría.

—Muchas gracias sargento— Dijo no esperando ser escuchada. Pero por el momento eso era lo único que podía hacer por él, ya más adelante se encargaría de devolverle el favor.

Lo que Mikasa ignoraba era que Rivaille si escucho sus palabras y no solo eso una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver que después de todo no se había equivocado al salvarla la noche anterior.

**..**

**..**

**FIN**

**Bien si has llegado hasta aquí me encantaría y me dejaras tu opinión ¡Es muy importante! Sin más que decir me despido *U* nos leemos Ya nee!**

**¿Merezco algún Review O.o?**


End file.
